Catch Me!
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Mioda insists that if she runs at Owari, then Owari will catch her. Hinata tries to dissuade her from going through with it so early in the morning. Mioda/Owari


Catch Me!

"In all honesty, I don't think you should do that. You could throw Owari off."

Hinata's deadpanning reproach slashed through Mioda's eagerness. She frowned, her fingers slowly lowering to press against her palms. She whipped her head over to Hinata, hunching forward and clenching her fists down by her thighs. Her nose wrinkled, and she chomped on the air between them as she spoke.

"Why not? Ibuki knows it's a totally good idea! It's an idea that should be put in a museum for good ideas!" Mioda whined, gritting her teeth.

Hinata leaned away, his hands instinctively raising to his chest. "Well, because it might not be a good idea if you really think about it. It's pretty early in the morning, so she might not be fully aware of what you're doing. Also, Owari isn't the best in the morning until she's had her breakfast, so if you lunge at her, then there's a good chance that she will drop you. You might even hurt her."

Mioda scowled. Hinata's logic was cutting her plan to pieces. All she wanted to do was prove that if she ran at Owari and jumped, then Owari would certainly catch her. She was always impressed by Owari's athleticism, desiring to be cradled and held in her powerful, toned arms. She had already gotten to hold Pekoyama's sturdy hand, so she figured that being held by Owari must have been even nicer!

"Let's just have breakfast, okay?" Hinata offered, stepping away from her. He returned to the tables of the restaurant within Hotel Mirai. Selecting a tray, he ignored Mioda's glare and poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee from a pitcher. Setting it on his tray, he glanced at the window showing the distant shoreline as Mioda leaned closer, her glare pinpointing onto him. He inhaled the rich scent of black coffee, tempted to take a sip to calm his nerves when Mioda lunged in front of his face.

Yelping, Hinata jerked away and clutched his mug before it could spill. He heaved down a breath as Mioda beamed at him, her teeth painfully white. He could have swore he saw the fluorescent light glint off her teeth. Steadying himself, Hinata took a quick sip of his burning drink, swallowed the heavy sludge, and leered at her.

"Mioda, can you not do that?" Hinata demanded, snatching a bottle of orange juice and adding it to his tray.

As Hinata mulled over what to eat from the vast array of breakfast delicacies, Mioda continued to grin. He shot her an irritated glance, wondering why her eyebrows were rapidly raising until she inclined her head over his shoulder.

Thunderous footsteps echoed behind him. A rapid clamoring of "food" echoed until it broke through the relatively calm restaurant, coming to full volume as the doors slammed open. Hinata winced, his complexion paling as he cocked his head at the noise.

Hinata watched Owari dive into the restaurant, slobber slipping from her lips. Mad hunger exploded in her eyes. She rubbed her stomach, shouting that she was going to eat until she burst. Wrenching fruit out of woven baskets, she gnashed her teeth into fresh apples and peaches. Sweet juices surged down her chin with the fury of a waterfall.

It would have been a baffling display if Mioda and Hinata were not already used to Owari's antics. Peering down at Mioda, Hinata warned her to stay put. Mioda's finger flicking his forehead was her way to rebuke him.

"Not a chance! It's time for Ibuki's super amazing and totally infallible plan to be put to the test! Let's do it to it!" Mioda proclaimed, and she knocked Hinata out the way before he could convince her otherwise.

As Hinata steadied his drinks, Mioda charged at Owari, shouting for her to get ready. Owari jerked her head up, mouth stuffed with syrupy pancakes. Blueberries poked over her lips and trailed down past her chest. Mioda broke into a wide grin, her fantasy scorching her thoughts as she lunged into the air.

Owari crammed the remnants of bananas and pancakes into her mouth, her cheeks pushed out as far as they could go like an overstuffed chipmunk. Thrusting her arms out, she caught the soaring musician, and her legs buckled, threatening to give out from the sudden weight. Owari straightened, rapidly chewing with saliva coating the corners of her lips. She quirked an eyebrow at Mioda, wondering why vibrant stars glowed in her eyes.

It was just as she hoped. Mioda felt Owari's strong arm muscles tense around her skinnier frame. Mioda marveled at the weightlessness of her own body, feeling like a feather compared to the brickhouse that was Owari. Mioda snuggled against her chest and shot her pinky finger at Hinata.

"Ha! See? I told you, Hajime-chan! Ibuki's thesis deserves the highest grade!" Mioda shouted, breaking off into victorious laughter.

Swallowing the enormous clump in her mouth, Owari heaved out a breath and smirked. She rocked her hips, spinning in a circle and laughing along, adding, "I don't know what's going on, but hey, I guess I win, too, somehow! Hell yeah!"

Hinata looked on in a mix of befuddlement and appreciation. Setting his tray aside, he clapped and said, "Well, I'll just put my foot in my mouth."


End file.
